magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Damascus Tinsel Wyrm
Tinsel wyrms are well known as dangerous beasts. Their scales are harder than stone, smoother than ice, and sharper than the greatest forged swords. When they shed, they eat their own scales, which are then used to create thicker, stronger scales. An inexperienced poacher would rightly think these beasts a perfect catch, their hides being priceless. Unfortunately for hunters, it has never been recorded, not even in the oldest legends, of a tinsel wyrm being slain. The lifespans of these creatures are unknown, simply because a corpse has never been discovered. However, there have been a few instances of tinsel wyrms simply disappearing without a trace. One theory suggests that the beasts dive into the earth, melding with the stones to form future generations of wyrms. Egg This radiant egg is incredibly heavy for its size, and you wonder if the hatchling inside will be able to break out of such a shell. Hatchling Biting back laughter, you watch as the little hatchling busily tears apart wrapping paper and everything else it can get its teeth onto. Its little tail whips back and forth angrily as it pounces on an unsuspecting ribbon. This tail has already become a dangerous weapon, however poorly wielded it may be. Tiny scales of sharp metal make it difficult to pick up, let alone attack. This tinsel hatchling is already capable of destruction far beyond its current victims, which include that stocking your mum knitted. Already it has begun to slice up pieces of wood and even small rocks, practicing for future combat. You wonder what devastation your little one will be capable of causing when fully grown. Finished with destroying everything on the floor, the little wyrm turns toward the furniture, and you hasten forward to halt its path of destruction. Adult This wyrm sits proudly on top of a hill, surveying the landscape, daring all to approach. You do so hesitantly, a strip of meat held out in front of you. The tinsel wyrm flicks its tail thoughtfully, but accepts the treat and allows you to sit next to it. Mindful of its barbs, you stroke its flank, marveling at its muscles. The reptilian slowly closes its eyes, contentedly stabbing the ground with wickedly sharp claws. A warm puff of air breezes past your cheek, and you become aware of a rather large face next to yours. Turning your head slowly, you meet the gaze of the tinsel wyrm, altogether too close for comfort. It blinks its orange eyes slowly before rubbing its cold cheek against your head. You smile widely as you realize you are the recipient of a rare display of affection. You scratch the ridge above the wyrm's eye, rewarded by a growl deep in the creature's throat that sounds suspiciously like a purr. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 921 *Obtained as the prize for August 2018 Team Tussle Competition for the team that raised most adult Potootos. *Released: August 27th, 2018 *Sprites: GlassWalker, Lazuli *Description: Damien Category:2018 Creatures Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Tinsel Wyrms Category:Wyrms Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Lazuli